Taming 'Taker
by Fire3
Summary: 'Taker falls for a not so unfamilar face. R&R please! Final chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, don't sue.  
  
AN: This is for my two best friends in the entire world, Sara and Sheena, who love the Undertaker just as much as I do. Love you girl!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Maranda followed her sister through the huge house, a scowl planted firmly on her face. Her sister was married to the famous Undertaker, aka Mark Calloway a superstar for the WWE. Her sister was divorcing her husband because he had found out that she was cheating on him with another superstar and she wanted to be with him. The funny thing was that Mark didn't seem to upset over the fact; it was almost as if he was relieved that it was going to be over. The bad thing was that Maranda liked Mark, hell, she liked him more than she did her own self-centered sister and she was only here because Sara had forced to her come, saying that she would kick her out of her house if she didn't. So under protest she was invading her soon to be ex brother-in-law's house.  
  
  
  
As they walked through the large double doors leading to the den Maranda sighed deeply earning her a scowl from her older sister.  
  
  
  
"Will you at least act like you're on my side?" She hissed, her eyes flashing.  
  
"How can I when I'm not?" Maranda muttered to herself, breaking into a smile at the sight of the very tall man waiting by a bay window.  
  
"Mark, it's so good to see you." She walked over to him and gave him a warm hug, ignoring her sister's angry stare.  
  
"Good to see you to kid." He told her picking her off her feet in the process of returning her hug. Mark was almost seven foot tall, reddish hair and beautiful green eyes. Hell he made Maranda feel like she was almost of normal height, being six foot one in her bare feet, with hair the color of flames and warm brown eyes she made quite a sight.  
  
  
  
"Let's get this over with!" Sara hissed coldly, throwing papers in his direction. Mark sighed, rolled his eyes and picked them up off the floor, went over to a coffee table and signed them without looking.  
  
  
  
"Mark! Are you insane?! You can't just sign them and not even read them." Maranda protested, not bothering to look at her sister.  
  
  
  
"Stay out of this Maranda." Sara ordered her, snatching the papers from Marks loose grasp.  
  
"Not this time!" Maranda said, planting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know what will happen if you don't" Sara reminded her, a cold smile curling her lips.  
  
"What will happen to her?" Mark demanded, advancing on Sara and staring down at her.  
  
"She won't have anywhere to go home to. I'll make sure of that." Sara threatened.  
  
"She won't be going home with you at all, you self-centered bitch. She's going to stay here." Maranda's jaw dropped at Marks revelation, she did all she could do and that was stare at him.  
  
"I can have you arrested; she's only seventeen years old." Sara screeched.  
  
  
  
"Eight-teen Sara, just because you forgot doesn't mean it didn't happen." Maranda said quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor.  
  
"She's right Sara; she turned eight-teen two months ago. It's up to her." Mark turned to look at her and Maranda looked at her sister.  
  
"I'm not going back with her, not if I don't have to." She muttered, finally raising her eyes to meet her sister's furious gaze.  
  
"Fine stay here! You not good for anything anyway, you over grown amazon!" Sara yelled and stormed out.  
  
  
  
As soon as she heard the door slam Maranda sank down on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. She could feel as the sofa sagged as Mark sat down beside her and put a strong arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe I just did that." She whispered, burying her face into his shirt.  
  
"It's okay darlin', you never have to see her again." He soothed, kissing her temple lightly.  
  
"Thanks Mark." She said, finally regaining her composure.  
  
  
  
"You can have any room you want. And I will send for your clothes tomorrow in the mean time you can wear one of my shirts to bed if you want..." He stood and held out his hand and she took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. It was late and why Sara had waited until ten o'clock at night to deliver the papers were beyond her.  
  
"Do you mind if I go ahead and go to bed? I feel so exhausted." She asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. I'll get you something to wear." He disappeared up the steps and Maranda made her way to the guest bed room on auto pilot. She wasn't' about to tell him that she normally slept nude, no way in hell.  
  
  
  
Opening a door she stepped into the nicely decorated bedroom and went to stand beside the window, looking out at the stars. Minutes later the door opened and Mark stepped inside, his size dominating the room.  
  
"Here you go kid." He tossed a black shirt in her direction and she caught it and held it up.  
  
"The Lord of Darkness." She laughed and shook her head at the phrase on the shirt. It was one from his old Ministry days, black, white and purple.  
  
"At least it will fit." He quipped, smiled slightly.  
  
"This thing is going to swallow me whole!" She said, holding up the triple x sized shirt in front of her.  
  
Mark gave a casual shrug of his massive shoulders and shot a lopsided grin at her. "Go to sleep. Just because you're staying here doesn't mean you're going to skip school."  
  
"And what do I wear tomorrow? This shirt and the jeans I'm wearing now?" She asked, grinning like an imph.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat sweetheart?" He gave her a brief hug that was over far too soon for her tastes and left the room, leaving Maranda to her thoughts. Sighing happily she striped off her jeans, shirt and bra and pulled the shirt over her head. As she suspected it was huge on her, falling to midthigh and slipping off one shoulder.  
  
  
  
Lying down in the huge soft bed she closed her eyes happily, things were definitely looking up. 


	2. So it begins

Chapter two  
  
The next morning Maranda showered, dressed in the jeans that she had been wearing and the tee-shirt that Mark had giving her the night before, tucking it into the waist band of her jeans and debating weather or not to get a pair of scissors ahold of the sleeves. Deciding that it was way to much work, she ran a brush through her thick hair and bounced down stairs, happier now that she had ever been. "Morning." Mark mumbled as she walked into the kitchen, not looking up from his paper and coffee. "Wow. Not really a morning person are you?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. He grunted in response and she sat down beside him. "Aren't you going to eat something before school?" He asked, looking up. "I never eat breakfast; it makes me feel groggy all morning. I eat a good lunch though." She took a sip of her juice and looked at the clock. "Ack! I gotta get to school." She jumped from her chair and rinsed out her glass. Mark stood and pulled on a leather jacket, grabbed a bandana and put it over his now short hair. "Let's roll." He finally smiled and she shook her head. Her arrival was going to cause quite stir. Because she would bet dollars to pesos that they were going to take the bike. Just as she suspected Mark opened the garage and rolled a custom Harley out into the driveway. He swung one long leg over it and motioned for her to get on behind him. Doing the same as he had done she barely had the chance to wrap her arms around his waist before he roared off down the long driveway.  
  
It took less thank fifteen minutes for them to reach the school, and as they pulled to a stop at the curve Maranda grimaced at the looks they were both getting. "I have to leave for New York later today so you will have the house to yourself the next few days." Mark told her, taking off his sunglasses and turning to look at her. "Mark?" Miranda asked, unsure if she wanted to go any further. "Yeah?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you mind if I have a few friends over for a slumber party. Sara never let me, said she didn't' like the sound of five childish girls in her house." She wouldn't look him in the eye until she felt him start to shake with laughter. Her eyes flew up to look at him. "What's so funny?" She demanded, glaring hotly at him. "I never thought that I would have a gaggle of teenage girls at my house. But to answer your question, yes you can have a slumber party. Just don't tear the house apart. No boys and no fermented beverages" He calmed a bit and was reduced to shaking his head. "Thank you so much!" She impulsively jumped from the bike and threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek loudly. "No problem kid. Be good." He smiled and put his sunglasses back on. On last smile and he roared off toward the road. Maranda smiled happily and couldn't wait to tell her friends the good news. Still smiling she walked up to a group of about four girls and several guys; they all looked at her expectantly. "Hey peeps." She greeted the group, walking to stand within the circle of friends. "Hey Randy." was coursed all around. "Okay girl, spill who was the hot guy on the Harley?" Cici asked, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "He's my sisters soon to be ex. I couldn't stand Sara any longer so he invited me to stay with him." Maranda explained, not bothering to fill them in on who he really was. They didn't need to know that Mark was the Undertaker, she had taken pains to hide it from them for several years now, and if they eventually found out then that was fine but they had to do it on their own. "You're living with him?" Lisa asked, looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Yep. And good news, slumber party at the house tomorrow, Mark has been kind enough to agree." She told them excitedly "Really?!" "Great!" "What time?!" The questions flew at her and she waited until they had calmed down a little before she answered. "Yes really, tomorrow after school." She answered. "Cool I'll bring the beer." One of the guys piped up and Maranda spun to look at him. "No you won't. You're not invited Alex, sorry. It's a girl's night in and Mark made it very clear no alcohol." She informed him, rolling her eyes. The only one in the group that she didn't like was Alex. He was way to sure of himself, thought that no girl could resist him, plus he looked at her in a way that made her cringe. She turned back to the girls and smiled. "Tomorrow, my house. Here's the address." She told them the address just as the first bell rang for homeroom. They all scurried off in different directions, all that is except Alex who was looking at Maranda's quickly retreating back. He knew all he needed to know, he had the address and the time he would crash their little party and show them what a real man was like. He smiled cruelly and walked off, whistling a tune to himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three  
  
  
  
The next afternoon Maranda sat in the living room with all her girlfriends. She, Mary, Cici, Lisa, and Carmel sat around giving makeovers. Well more precisely Maranda was the subject in their little experiment, Lisa and Carmel were busy with her hair, Cici was doing her make-up and Mary was giving her a manicure and pedicure. "Okay so, we know now that whoever this guy is he's loaded. Look at this house!" Lisa exclaimed, tugging Miranda's hair just a little too tightly. "Watch it! It's attached to my skull!" She protested, putting a hand to her stinging scalp. "Sorry." Lisa murmured, tugging again. "Hold still Randy or I'm going to poke you in the eye." Cici told her sternly as she wiggled around. Maranda sighed and let herself be fluffed, poked, painted and exfoliated. "So tell us about the mysterious Mark. What's he do? How old is he? Is he seeing anyone?" Carmel asked, poking yet another bobby pin into her hair. "He's not seeing anyone, he's thirty-nine and he's in the entertainment business." Maranda said in a rush. "Well he's hot at any rate." Lisa muttered, sitting back to examine her handy work. "That he is." Cici agreed, finishing her task as well. "He is a hottie isn't he?" Maranda giggled, standing to go look at herself in the mirror. "Whoa!" Maranda leaned in to get a closer look. "Is that me?" She asked, looking so closely that her nose touched the glass. "That's you chica. Just an older, more seductive you." Carmel leaned back against the cushions that had been piled around and popped another can of soda open. Maranda took one last look and went to sit with her friends.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. Alex sat huddled outside the big bay window watching as the five girls laughed and giggled with each other, occasionally tossing a pillow at an offending friend. But he was only interested in one and that was the red headed amazon that sat casually in a pair of loose fitting drawstring pants and a tiny little white tank top. He wanted her and by god he was going to have her, willing or not. He was so absorbed that he didn't hear the car pull up in the drive way and only became aware when the door slammed shut and the figure of a huge man hefted a duffle bag over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Maranda thought she heard something but thought it was just the storm that had started to blow. She threw another handful of pop corn at Mary and stood to her feet, stretching her legs and going in search of more soda. She was almost to the kitchen when the door flew open and the silhouette of a huge man appeared in the door way. She screamed at the top of her lungs and the other girls rushed to see what was wrong. They all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the man, all mouths falling open. He stepped into the light and Maranda sighed thankfully. "Damn it Mark! You scared the hell outta me!" she said, wrapping her arms around her midsection. "Sorry kid, I didn't mean to." He dropped the bag at his feet and leaned against the wall, his face contouring with pain. Noticing all the girls looking at him with wide eyes shocked he smiled. "Hello." he said meekly, a hand going to his side. "H-hi." Was the answer from all around. "Okay ladies time to close the mouths. Carmel, Lisa, Mary and Cici, this is Mark. Mark this is the gang." She motioned to her friends and then at him and back again. "Nice to meet you." he said and for the first time Maranda noticed how white his normally tanned face looked. "You weren't supposed to be back until Tuesday. What happened?" She asked going to stand closer. "Bruised a few ribs and cracked a couple more." he explained. "You're The Undertaker!" Carmel exclaimed out of nowhere and all heads turned to look at her. "Well he is." She said meekly. Maranda laughed and shook her head. "Yes I am. Or at least I am in the ring." Mark said, smiling slightly. "How the hell did you crack a few ribs?" Maranda demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Landed on the security railing wrong. I'm fine." To prove that he was okay he took a few steps and turned to look at her. "Like hell you are. Go into the living room and take off your shirt. I bet they aren't even wrapped are they?" She asked, shooting him a disapproving glare. "No." "Humph! Just as I thought." she huffed, shooing him into the living room. She walked back out and Mark looked around at the four eager faces looking at him, all gathered in very close to him. He was beginning to get uncomfortable, all of the girls had dreamy looks on their faces, they were hovering over him, inspecting him like a dress on display. Maranda remerged from places unknown and looked at the all her friends, she clucked her tongue and looked down at them. "Move it or loose it girls!" She said, pushing her way through the mass. "Okay take it off." She ordered, sitting on the sofa beside him. Mark squirmed uncomfortably. "Can't we do this in my room?" He asked quietly. "Oh come on, millions of people look at you every week. Four isn't going to kill you." Maranda huffed, rolling her eyes. "But none of them look like the want to rip my clothes off." He whispered quietly, daring another glance at the girls. "Okay okay you have a point, get upstairs." She admitted, standing and holding out a hand. He took it and pulled him self to his feet, silently surprised at how strong Marnada really was. He walked slowly up the stairs Marnada trailing closely behind him. Half way up Maranda stopped and turned around slowly, behind her everyone had followed them. "Back down stairs!" She ordered, pointing her finger at them. "But we want to watch!" They protested. "NOW!" She said, starting to tap her foot. They took one look at her and turned and fled, grumbling the whole way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, more to come really soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark walked into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, striping off his shirt just as Maranda walked in. She stopped for a split second and then went to sit beside him.  
  
"Damn it Mark, you're going to get yourself killed." She said, running her fingers over the purple bruises on his side. Mark sucked in a surprised breath as her fingers glided softly across his skin. She looked up quickly at the sound and narrowed her eyes in concern.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" She asked, and he gave a pained laugh, willing his wayward body to get itself under control.  
  
"No Sweetheart you aren't hurting me." He reassured her then added silently 'you're killing me'.  
  
"Okay." Giving him one last strange look she started wrapping his ribs, making the bandages tight enough to restrict movement to help the pain. When she had finished she looked up at him, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Finished." She declared, and then at the sight of the look on his face put a hand to his chest.  
  
"Mark, you okay?" She asked. His eyes were closed tightly, his fists clenched at the bed covers.  
  
"Please don't touch me." He ground out through clenched teeth. She snatched her hand away like she had been burned.  
  
"I didn't realize that my touch revolted you so much. It won't happen again." She muttered, her voice filled with hurt, her eyes misting with tears. As she started to get up a large hand closed around her wrist.  
  
"Good god. Do you think that's the reason I want you to stop touching me?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Most guys don't seem to like me either." She said, casting her eyes to look at the carpet.  
  
"That's not to reason Maranda Lynn. The problem is ...well you see is the thing is... Aw hell forget it!" He said, grabbing her and crushing her lips to his. For a brief moment Maranda was stunned, she couldn't think properly, she didn't understand what was happening. Then it registered in her fogged brain that Mark Calloway was kissing her, doing something that she had dreamed about for the past few years. Slowly she wound her arms around his neck, her fingers going to lace through his hair.  
  
He increased the pressure slightly and leaned back on the bed, taking her with him. He wrapped his fist around her hair and tugged her head back slightly, his mouth going from her lips to her throat, paling gentle kisses down to her collar bone. He twisted to get more comfortable and broke away hissing in pain. Maranda sat bolt up right and looked at him in concern. "Did I hurt you?" She asked, noticing for the first time that her hand rested on his hurt ribs.  
  
"No I hurt myself. Damn it all to hell!" He cursed, his head falling back to the mattress.  
  
Maranda smiled slightly and leaned down; unaware of what she was really doing. Brushing her lips against his and trailing her fingers down his chest gently he moaned and grabbed her wandering hand.  
  
"Damn it girl! As much as I want this and you, I know right now that it is an impossible. I will wind up hurting myself even more." He said hoarsely, and again she smiled slightly.  
  
"Then we will have to finish this later won't we?" She asked brightly getting to her feet. She shot him a saucy look and walked out the door.  
  
"You can count on it." He murmured to the closed door, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. The last thought that fluttered through his mind was that he should have told her that her shirt was half off. He fell asleep with a smile curving his lips. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews....more to come soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maranda stopped on the top of the stairs to compose herself, running a hand through the hair that had by now come out of the many bobby pins that had been stuck in. Taking a deep breath she headed down the stairs and into the lions den as it were.  
  
Just as she thought, all four faces turned to look at her expectantly, but apparently her appearance rendered them unable to speak. Taking advantage of the situation she walked over to the bay windows and threw them open, unknown to her barely missing Alex's head. Leaning her palms on the windowsill she leaned out and let the hard blowing wind hit her in the face, cooling her flushed skin. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Flushed skin, swollen lips, and shirt half off. I know what happened." Carmel said in a sing song voice from right behind her. Maranda smiled but didn't turn around.  
  
"Tell!" The other three gathered around and Maranda turned and hoped up on the window sill, balancing herself with her hands.  
  
"What's to tell?" She sighed.  
  
"He kissed you!" Lisa gasped.  
  
"That's not all he did, am I right?" Mary asked, going to sit at her feet.  
  
"Maybe." She replied coyly, a slight smile curving her lips.  
  
"Well from the way he looked before, and the amount of time you were up there everything didn't happen..." Cici paused and raised an eyebrow..."did it?"  
  
Laughing happily Maranda flung her arms out and leaned back, her calves keeping her on the sill. "No nothing happened, well almost nothing."  
  
All four girls laughed happily, and hugged their friend.  
  
"Can I just say that is one tall son of a bitch?" Mary asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey perfect for our resident amazon!" Cici laughed.  
  
"At least you can wear heels around him and not tower over him. Hell I don't think they make heels tall enough for you to even equal him in height much less tower over him." Lisa tapped her chin thoughtfully and then grinned widely. "You deserve it girl." She said gently, patting her on the knee.  
  
"It feels funny you know? I mean, no-one has ever kissed me like Mark just did, and dear god did my toes curl." Sighing happily, she swung around so that her legs were dangling out of the window, and leaned further out into the dark night. "Most guys take one look at me and run in the other direction; I intimidate the hell out of them. That or all they do is stare at my chest." She muttered.  
  
"I wish I had a little bit of your chest, I'm flat as a pancake!" Cici protested.  
  
"I look like I have to watermelons strapped to my chest. You try finding bras and shirts that fit." Maranda said in mock annoyance.  
  
"Oh please, you know damn good and well you have the best body out of the five of us. You are one hot girl, if you didn't hide it all the time." Lisa said disapprovingly.  
  
"Well I do have those leather pants that Mark bought me awhile back and a white lycra top that I wear to workout in. They would look great together." Maranda tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay ladies, time to hit the hay. It's getting late." Cici stretched her hands over her head and yawned loudly. The other exhausted girls nodded their agreement.  
  
  
  
Outside the still open window Alex sat with a huge frown on his face. Who the hell was this guy? And who gave him the right to kiss his girl? He sat fuming trying to think of a solution. Suddenly it dawned on him, he would ask her to the prom, no other guy had the guts to ask her so he would. That way they could have a little...........fun.....afterwards. Smiling evilly at his plan he slunk off into the night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Fire  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, hence you do not sue!  
  
AN: Okay i just gotta tell one of my best friends to UP DATE soon! You heard me......update "Because of You". ::goes and sits quietly in the corner::  
  
The next few days went by pretty uneventfully. Stolen kisses and soft caresses were pretty much the norm by Monday morning and Mark was feeling much better. He was even well enough to fly out to appear on Raw, not to wrestle but well enough to appear.  
  
  
  
"Okay sweetheart I've got to get going. My flight leaves in forty-five minutes." Mark slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and smiled down and the girl waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
  
He walked down and kissed her softly on the lips, savoring the way she tasted, clean, fresh and innocent.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Mark." She cautioned, walking him out to the car. He opened the back door and threw his bag in.  
  
  
  
"Always." He said getting into the drivers seat. "You can take the bike or one of the cars to school. You do still have your motorcycle license don't' you?" He asked starting the car.  
  
"You bet." She said, wrapping her robe tighter around her.  
  
"Get inside before you catch cold." He admonished, smiling once again before driving off...  
  
  
  
Maranda shook her head and walked back inside, running up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
  
  
Maranda arrived at school about an hour later, on the purple and black custom made motorcycle. She swung her leg over the bike and took her bookbag off her shoulders, she was swearing her black leather pants, skin tight white lyrca top and four inch high heeled boots.  
  
  
  
She ignored the looks she received when she walked toward her usual group of friends. She looked very different, she wore make-up, her hair was fixed differently, her hips swayed back and forth as she walked, she exuded and air of confidence. Her entire attitude had changed in the course of one weekend. Faster than anyone thought possible. She glanced back to the crowd that had gathered around the bike inspecting it. She hoped she hadn't made a mistake in leaving it in the student parking lot.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted her friends, smiling at them then laughing at their stunned reactions.  
  
  
  
"I told you that you were one hot chica!" Carmel exclaimed taking in the new attire.  
  
  
  
"What can I say? I've had a good weekend." She shrugged, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"And we know why!" Lisa teased.  
  
  
  
"Well like I said. What can I say?" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled again.  
  
"No shit!" Mary rolled her eyes and popped her gum.  
  
  
  
"Real attractive Mary." Maranda commented, leaning against the wall.  
  
  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Prom with me this Saturday Randy?" Alex had all he could take of the talk about the new man in her life so he decided to cut right to the chase. Maranda turned around and looked at him in shock.  
  
  
  
"No thanks." She replied, starting to turn back around.  
  
  
  
"Why the hell not?! It isn't like anyone else will ask you!" Alex said coldly and her eye brow quirked up.  
  
  
  
"I already have a date thank you." Looking him over she allowed her eyes to meet his. "And he isn't an immature kid." She hissed, taking a hand and pushing him away from her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah right. I would like to know just who this guy is?!" He yelled, not taking no for an answer.  
  
  
  
"Lets just say that he's got something you will never have Alex." Maranda said, a slight smile curving her lips.  
  
  
  
"And just what is that?!"  
  
  
  
She took a step forward and lend over a bit, her face mere inches from his. "Me." She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Get you're hands off me." She ground out, yanking it out of his grasp. She spun around, her brown eyes flashing with fury. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right!" He laughed but at the look she gave him suddenly sobered, she looked seriously pissed.  
  
  
  
"Ask them what I can really do." She told him motioning toward her friends. He looked at the girls and they gave him sympathic looks.  
  
"She can do it."  
  
  
  
"She's right; she can hurt you, bad. Plus you got her very large boyfriend to contend with."  
  
  
  
"And he's one big, bad S.O.B."  
  
  
  
All the comments came from different people in her little group. What people saw is what she allowed them to see. She wasn't some meek little girl who couldn't take care of herself, Mark had taught her that much. Plus she became hooked on the martial arts, so with the street fighting style Mark had taught her and the professional styles she had learned as well, she was a force to be reckoned with.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." Alex snorted and walked away. Maranda sighed and resigned herself to a few days with out Marks company. And only a few days before the prom, plus she had to actually ask him to go. She only prayed that he said yes.  
  
  
  
Maranda sat curled up on the sofa that night, a cup of coco in her hand, a silk bathrobe tied around her waist and the remote in her hand. Raw didn't start for about half an hour and she laughed when she saw what was on.  
  
  
  
"Yah, Star Trek." She said without enthusiasm. She picked the phone up off the end table next to her and dialed Mark's cell phone number. After letting it ring for awhile she was about to give up when another familiar baritone voice answered the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" It said and Maranda smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hey Glen. Is Mark around?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Depends on who this is." He sounded suspicious and she couldn't blame him, her voice did sound a bit like Sara's over the phone.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Glen. This isn't Sara. Although I am related to her." She said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Randy?!!" He asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"The one and only." She said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Damn girl. How have you been?" He asked.  
  
  
  
''Better now that I am away from Sara." She told him, muting the television. "I bet you are." He agreed seriously, and then she heard a clatter and a curse.  
  
  
  
"Well you can talk to Mark now; he just tripped over a chair and knocked over a lamp." Glen informed her and she laughed as another string of curses erupted from the other end.  
  
  
  
"What?" Came Marks impatient and angry voice apparently Glen hadn't told him who it was.  
  
  
  
"Nice to hear your voice to." Maranda quipped.  
  
  
  
"Randy, sorry sweetheart. Nothing is going right for me today." He sighed into the receiver and Maranda wished she could be there.  
  
  
  
"It's alright. I just wanted to talk to you." Maranda chewed her lower lip nervously as she contemplated how to ask him.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you called, my day is now much better." His voice softened and she smiled again.  
  
  
  
"Okay I gotta ask you something." She blurted out.  
  
  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Will you take me to the prom?" She asked quietly and heard a bit of a laugh.  
  
'You want me to take you where?" He asked, not sure he heard her right.  
  
  
  
"Well this guy who I can't stand asked me and I told him I already had a date, and he doesn't believe me so if I show up alone he is going to know I lied. This guy just creeps me out, the way he looks at me make me cringe." She said in one breath her words rushing out in a constant stream.  
  
  
  
"Whoa easy." Mark soothed, his voice relaxing her immediately.  
  
  
  
"If I can't get you to take me I just might have to find someone else to take me." She said coyly, knowing that that would make him cave.........she hoped.  
  
  
  
"Like hell you will! I'll take you." He gave in a Maranda gave a whoop of triumph.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Mark! You're the best!" She said happily. The conversation carried on for a few more minutes before Mark had to go to get ready. They said their goodbyes and hung up.  
  
  
  
Mark stood in his dressing room looking at the phone in his hand. He then looked at his best friend and shook his head, like he couldn't believe what has just transpired.  
  
  
  
"Please tell me I didn't NOT just tell her I would take her to the prom." He begged and Glen's mouth dropped open.  
  
  
  
"What in the hell am I missing here?" He asked, shocked.  
  
  
  
Smiling meekly Mark sat on a chair and looked at him. "Well Randy and I are kinda a thing." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
"You're a WHAT?" Glen almost yelled.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know. And I just agreed to take her to her prom." Mark said, a grimace spreading across his face.  
  
  
  
"The famous Undertaker, The American Badass, Mr. I Demand Respect is taking an eight-teen year old girl to her prom." Glen sat down at that revelation and looked at his friend in utter disbelief.  
  
  
  
"If this gets out...Deadman Walking ain't gonna be my signature line, it's going to be fact. The guys would NEVER let me live this down." Groaning Mark buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Nooooooo shit."  
  
  
  
"Awww hell." Mark muttered again, closing his eyes. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of the characters in the WWE belong to me. Neither does the song which is by Anthony Stewart Head.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Mark! I swear if you don't get here soon I'm gonna kill you!" Maranda hissed into the phone, waving a freshly manicured hand around.  
  
  
  
"The flight was late! I can't help it. For gods sake! I'm changing into a monkey suit while Glen drives! What more do you want?!" Mark replied, tugging a crisp white shirt over his shoulders, and glaring at a snickering Glen in the front seat.  
  
  
  
"Fine! I'll meet you there!" Maranda said and then sighed. "How long will you be?"  
  
  
  
"The way Glen drives? Oh that's it! Glen pull over, I can't get these pants on!" Maranda giggled when she heard him tell the other man in the car to pull over. She heard a clatter, fumbling and a door open.  
  
"Helloooooooooo?" She said in a sing song voice.  
  
"I would give anything for a camera." Glen's voice startled her and she narrowed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Why?" She asked suspiciously. "There's a seven foot tall man, standing on the side of the road, hoping around pulling on tuxedo pants,."  
  
"WHAT?!" Maranda asked her mouth dropping. "Oh shit!" Glen almost yelled.  
  
"What, what, what?" Maranda was hopping up and down in her high heels afraid of what he was going to say. "Mark just got hit on.....by a guy!" The laughter on the other end of the line was almost drowned out by Mark's yelling.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" She couldn't help the laughter that erupted.  
  
"This guy pulled over to the side of the road and said 'Need any help big boy?'!" At this Maranda and Glen both started laughing; Maranda sat down on the arm of the sofa and held her sides.  
  
"Uh-Oh."  
  
"Now what?!" Maranda asked in shock.  
  
"I think he's mad at me. OW! Okay now I know he's mad at me. He just smacked the hell outta me!" Glen whined and Maranda giggled.  
  
"Give Big Boy the Phone." She ordered, forcing herself to be calm.  
  
She heard the clatter of phones changing hand and then another OW from Glen. "Mark Calloway do NOT kill Glen! Get your ass here pronto!" She turned the phone off quickly before he could say anything or before he could her burst out laughing again.  
  
Grabbing her sliver wrap she walked out into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour later Maranda stood on the steps in front of the school, taping her foot in impatience. Sighing she looked around her at the decorations, it was truly beautiful, almost magical. A car pulled up but before she could tell who it was a hand tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around she rolled her eyes at the figure standing smirking evilly.  
  
"Your date stand you up?" Alex asked coldly, his eyes traveling up her gown and fastening on her bust.  
  
"No, he hasn't." A very deep baritone voice rumbled from behind her and she spun around launching herself into Marks arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.  
  
"Now look at the reception he gets. And she hasn't seen me for over a year." Glen sighed dramatically, stepping out of the car.  
  
"Glen!" Disentangling herself from Mark she then proceeded to launch herself into Glens, albeit she didn't kiss him like she had Mark, instead kissing him nosily on the cheek.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about." He said wrapping huge arms around her. He hugged her tightly then unwrapped his arms, holding her at arms length.  
  
"Well well looks like someone grew into their body." He drawled grinning at the low growl at rumbled in Marks throat.  
  
"You got that right." Mark muttered then turned his attention to the boy standing open mouthed at the exchange.  
  
"Do you need something boy?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"This is the guy I was telling you about." Maranda stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiling at Alex.  
  
Glen stepped forward and stood at Maranda's other side, his arms crossing as well. "You mean the little prick that won't leave you alone?" He asked his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yep." She said cheerfully. "You-you-you're the Undertaker." Alex stuttered, his face ashen.  
  
"Well the boy gets a prize." Mark drawled, and Maranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, so it takes him awhile to catch onto a few things." She quipped grinning.  
  
"Now run along, boy." Mark waved his hand dismissively and turned to Glen.  
  
"You're staying at the house, right?" He asked.  
  
"If you don't mind. I mean I don't want to intrude on anything." Glen grinned evilly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Get!" Maranda said, turning bright red, pointing toward the car.  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." He walked to the car and got in, still chuckling.  
  
  
  
After he pulled off Maranda looked up at Mark. "Ready to go in?" She asked, noticing for the first time how different he looked. How he had managed to get into a tux doing eighty miles an hour she would never know, and yes she was certain that was the speed Glen had been doing, the man didn't know the meaning of the word speed limit. Setting aside the stopping on the side of the road and putting on his pant of course. Not a single one of his tattoos were visible, the crisp white shirt covered his wrists, and the collar covered his neck and throat, only a little bit of the grim reaper tattoo peeked over the top of the bright white on the back of his neck.  
  
"I guess so." He said, smiling catching her looking at him. He offered her his arm and she looped hers through it. Smiling they both walked through the double doors and into the loud music filled room. Leaving a shocked and angry Alex in their wake.  
  
  
  
A little while later while Mark had gone to get punch her three friends joined her at the table that she was sitting at.  
  
"You look great." All of them said to each other, at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"So where's that big hunk of a man at?" Carmel asked, looking around.  
  
"Punch." Maranda said.  
  
"That's so sweet." Mary gushed.  
  
"Ohhh, I love this song, we have got to do at least one group dance." Cici said jumping up and almost falling over her dress.  
  
Maranda started to protest but was dragged to her feet and out onto the dance floor. Throwing her head back and laughing she began to move with the throbbing beat of the music, pulling the slightly full skirt of her dress up to her knees so that she wouldn't trip over it. Out of all the girls she made the most striking picture, head thrown back, lips curled into a smiled, and body moving sexily.  
  
Mark walked back to the table two cups of strange green looking punch in his hand only to stop dead in his tracks when he reached the empty table. Maranda was n the middle of the dance floor with her friends, dress hiked up so far he could tell that she was wearing lacy silk stockings instead of pantyhose when she moved a certain way. He wanted to look away, god knows his poor body couldn't take much of the provocative dancing that he was witnessing, but he just couldn't. He hadn't realized the was staring until a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at the person who had intruded.  
  
A short blonde was smiling at him; well leering would be a more appropriate term. He sighed and nodded his head in the woman's direction. She was obviously not a student, she was forty if she was a day and wearing a dress that would have looked good on someone who actually had a figure and someone who was a little younger than herself.  
  
"Hi! Are you chaperoning?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"No." Was his short reply.  
  
"I'm Carla. What's your name?" She asked huskily and it took every ounce of will power he had not to laugh.  
  
"Mark." Again his tone was short and terse. But the woman didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well you're obviously not someone's date; you're far too old for that. So are you a member of the band?" Carla asked, eyeing the huge, sexy man before her.  
  
Mark opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an arm slinking around his waist and a light kiss being placed on the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey." Maranda murmured, coming from behind him and wrapping both arms around his waist.  
  
Noticing the other woman she smiled brightly. "Hi Ms. Williams! I thought you weren't going to chaperone." Maranda didn't realize that her favorite teacher had just been hitting on her boyfriend, and smiled at Mark before kissing his jaw lightly.  
  
"What the hell?!!" Carla asked loudly causing Maranda to snap back to reality.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Nothing baby, nothing at all." Mark soothed, bending slightly to kiss her on the lips. Hearing a slow song finally play, he took her hand and led her to the dance floor, leaving Carla gapping like a fish.  
  
Leading her into the middle of the dance floor, people parted like the red sea, making way for the tall couple. In her five inch heels Maranda was still shorter than Mark but still had an advantage. He pulled her to him and slipped both arms around her waist, letting them meet behind her, while her arms wound around his neck and played with the short hairs her fingers found.  
  
"This is nice." Maranda sighed, tucking her head underneath his chin.  
  
"Yeah it is." Mark agreed, letting his chin rest on top of her head.  
  
After a few minutes he put one finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Know what else is nice?" He asked, placing his hand back around her waist before pulling her against him.  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"Not breaking my back when I kiss someone." He murmured huskily, letting his lips barely touch hers. After several seconds he increased the pressure, his tongue delving deeply into the recesses of her mouth. He heard her whimper slightly and tighten her hold on his neck, bringing him even closer. Before things got totally out of hand he broke the kiss much to Maranda's dismay and disappointment, and rubbed his thumb over her lower lip.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight. There's just one thing." He said, going to her hair. "You should never wear your hair up." He started pulling pins out of her hair until they were all gone. Running his fingers through the silky strands he smiled down at her. "If you did how could I do this?" He asked burying a hand in her hair and tugging her head back, crushing his lips to hers. This time gentleness was NOT part of the plan; both plundered each other mouths hungrily.  
  
"Excuse me!" A sharp voice broke into their own little world and with a tiny sigh Maranda broke away, leveling whoever interrupted them with a glare.  
  
"You know Public Displays of Affection aren't allowed on school grounds. That includes during prom night!" Carla informed them angrily.  
  
"Look around, everyone's doing it!" Maranda protested, waving her hands at the kissing couples all around.  
  
"Doesn't matter. They aren't doing it with someone old enough to be her father." She told them coldly and Maranda felt like ice water had been poured over her head.  
  
"Watch your mouth lady." Mark growled, tightening his hold on the now trembling girl in his arms.  
  
"I most certainly will not!" Carla hissed shrilly.  
  
"At least Maranda isn't trying to be someone she isn't. If you want to talk about age, why don't you dress yours?" Mark said smoothly, his eyes sparkling like diamonds.  
  
"Why you..." Carla didn't get to finish before Maranda cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry Ms. Williams, we were just leaving. We have far more.......pressing things to do tonight. That is if big guy's ribs are healed?" Casting a smirking glance at Mark she saw the surprise in his eyes and the grin spreading across his face.  
  
"They're healed enough." He drawled, his hand caressing her hip. Maranda giggled and cast another glance at Carla.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh goodie. We get to play tonight then." She said sexily, loving teasing him and angering the woman in front of her.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow that would have done The Rock proud.  
  
"I was thinking something along the lines of......wrestling." She replied. "You are after all so great at it vertically I just have to wonder how you are horizontally."  
  
"Just imagine in ring ability times ten." He drawled, licking his lips.  
  
"Someone's full of himself." Maranda quipped, chuckling. He leaned down and kissed her ear lobe.  
  
"And soon you will be full of me." He muttered, feeling shivers go through her body at the implications of his words.  
  
A few people clapping made Maranda's head snap up and made a deep crimsoned blush stain her cheeks. She turned and looked at the people who she found to be her friends and their dates. Thankfully they had been near the edge of the dance floor and no-one else had heard the conversation. But Maranda's friends being just that, her friends had walked over as soon as they had seen them getting harassed.  
  
"Damn! Get a room!" Carmel laughed, reveling in her friends embarrassed expressions.  
  
"Already have one." Mark said smiling.  
  
"Then go there, NOW!" Mary instructed, giving her friend a wink.  
  
"You know, that's a damn good idea." He agreed, taking Miranda by the hand all but dragging her away.  
  
"Somebody's gonna get some." Cici said in a sing song voice at their retreating backs.  
  
"Ya think?" Mary asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah I think our little Miss Innocent isn't going to be that innocent after tonight." Carmel said wiping away a fake tear. "It just brings a tear to your eye, doesn't it?"  
  
As they walked to the car Maranda felt Mark give her hand a gentle squeeze and knowing that he was trying to comfort her she smiled brightly at him. They both knew what was going to happen and they both wanted it.  
  
  
  
Three weeks later Maranda sat curled on the sofa watching as Mark beat the living hell out of Brock Lesnar and smiled happily. Bliss would be the only word she could use to describe the way she felt. As soon as the match was over and he disappeared through the curtains she picked up the phone and counted down on her fingers from ten. On one it rang and she laughed before answering it.  
  
"Hey baby." Was the first thing she said knowing who it was.  
  
"Hey yourself." Mark answered still breathing heavily from the match only moments before.  
  
"You looked good out there tonight. Remind me to thank Brock for ripping off your shirt." She purred, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.  
  
"I miss you." He said the sound of a door closing signaling that he was in the dressing room.  
  
"I miss you to." She whined.  
  
"Tell you what; you're out for spring break, how about you travel with me for the next two weeks?" He asked.  
  
Her delighted squeal was her answer and he chuckled deeply into the phone. "Is that a yes?" He asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes!" She shouted happily.  
  
"I thought so. When do you want to leave?" He asked, sitting down on a bench.  
  
"Now?" Was her innocent sounding reply.  
  
"No can do sweetheart. The earliest is tomorrow at noon." He laughed again. He had never laughed so much in his entire life and it felt great!  
  
"Works for me." She paused and gave a loud curse.  
  
"What is it?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Okay babe just give me the flight number and let me go pack. I gotta call Carmel, Mary, Cici and Lisa." She rushed and he shook his head. Women and their gossiping.  
  
"Alright hold on." He sat the phone down and looked at Glen who was on his cell phone to the airline. He made a hurry it up motion and the other man rolled his eyes. The American Badass was whipped. He mouthed the number to Mark and shut his phone.  
  
"Flight 311. I'll leave a key for you at the front desk along with a picture so they will know you are who you say you are. There will be a backstage pass for you as well, come to the arena as soon as you get rested and settled"  
  
"Okay baby. Damn I wish I had more time to pack." Maranda moaned into the phone. Mentally going over her wardrobe, which had grown by leaps and bounds in the last few weeks.  
  
"I'll let you go and pack. I love you." He muttered quietly, so quietly that she didn't know if she had heard it at all.  
  
"I love you to." She whispered back. She thought she heard a deep sigh of relief before the phone disconnected and smiled at the phone for a few minutes. The she started call friends, making it as quick as possible to tell them where she would be and how long she would be gone. Then she jumped up from the sofa and went to pack.  
  
  
  
It was strange having someone meet you in an Airport terminal with a sign with your name on it. Even strange was the limo waiting for her when she retrieved her baggage and followed the little man out. The ride to the hotel was made in silence and she was thankful when the driver opened her door, got out her luggage and followed her into the hotel. Striding up to the front desk she smiled at the slightly snobbish looking woman and took out her driver's license.  
  
"Mark Calloway said he would leave a key here for me." She said pleasantly, sliding the ID across the polished marble.  
  
"Just a second." The woman rolled her eyes, sure it was just another ring rat trying to get into a wrestlers room but then she looked through the envelopes and came across one with Mark Callaway's name on it. She opened it and pulled out a key card and backstage pass then feeling something else in the envelope shook a picture out. Staring at her frozen in time was the same girl, her tongue stuck out and with her arm around Mark who had a huge smile on his face. In shock she took another look at the girl then at her ID. It was her.  
  
"Sorry for the wait ma'am." She said pleasantly, finally smiling at Maranda.  
  
"No problem. Thought I was a ring rat huh?" She asked and walked away, leaving the woman chuckling in her wake.  
  
The driver started to follow her up but she stoped him.  
  
"I'm a big girl. I can do all this by my self." She smiled and took her bags from him and stepped into the elevator.  
  
Walking down the hall she spotted a drink machine and looked at the choices of cola longingly. Deciding to put her bags in the room and then get one she put the key card between her teeth and shifted her bags. Taking it from between her teeth she slid it into the lock opened the door and literaly threw the bags across the room before shutting the door and walking back to the drink machine. Looking at her choices she finally decided on a Coke and went back to the room, wanting to clean up and change clothes before going to the arena.  
  
A couple of hours, a short nap, and a clothes change later Maranda stood before security showing her pass to the guard and fighting the urge to slap the silly grin off his face when he looked at her chest. With the outfit she was wearing she expected to get a few looks considering that she was wearing a white corset top with a pair of jeans that fit like a second skin and a pair of boots that added four inches to her height. But this was ridiculous.  
  
"You can go in." He told her a leering grin on his face.  
  
"Thanks." She said tersely, brushing past him and ignoring the low whistle he gave. Walking through the halls she saw a lot of faces she knew and the rest she only knew from T.V. Giving up on ever finding the locker room she grabbed the first person she saw and it just happened to be Dwayne Johnson, A.K.A. The Rock.  
  
"Dwayne where the hell is Marks dressing room?" She asked, shoving her hair out of face in annoyance. For a second he didn't know who she was but when she smiled he grabbed her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Randy!" He hugged her and Maranda patted him on the back.  
  
"Need. Air." She gasped and he sat her back on her feet, grinning like the nut he was.  
  
"So this is why he has been walking around like a mad man." He said giving her the people's eyebrow. "Yeah I guess so. So where is it?" She asked.  
  
"Go straight down the hall and it's the one with Deadman Inc. on the door." He gave her another grin and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Thanks" She gave him a wink and walked off.  
  
As she did Test walked up and looked at Maranda's retreating back side. He gave a whistle and then looked at Dwayne.  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say that was Marks daughter." He commented and Dwayne's head snapped in his direction then he burst out laughing.  
  
"Daughter?!" He managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.  
  
''Yeah, she's tall, red hair, and she is going in his dressing room." Andrew was totally confused by his reaction.  
  
"Man if that were his daughter what they are doing would be illegal in every state." Again Dwayne doubled over laughing again.  
  
"You mean........?"  
  
"Yes I mean..........." Dwayne rolled his eyes and walked away still laughing.  
  
Maranda walked into the dressing room just as Mark was coming out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, his wet hair spiky and water clinging to his lashes.  
  
"Hey baby." Maranda said quietly. His head jerked up and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." He held out his arms and she went into them. Forgetting that the white corset she was wearing was silk. She felt the water soak through to her skin and then remembered what she was wearing.  
  
"Damn." She muttered kissing him lightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This thing's silk." She muttered again, untangling herself from his embrace.  
  
'Who cares?" He mumbled pulling her back into his arms.  
  
"I care. Plus you have a match in a little while." She said, giving him one last peck.  
  
"Fine be that way." He gave a mock look of annoyance and dropped the towel. Maranda grinned broadly and started digging through his bags. Coming across his vinyl pants she threw them at him, letting them hit him in the face.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Brock Lesnar walked through the door.  
  
"Damn it Brock. Don't you know the meaning of the word knock?" He asked and the younger man shrugged.  
  
"It's just a ring rat." He said, giving Maranda a leer and the once over. Before he knew it Mark had him backed against the door his hand wrapped around his throat.  
  
  
  
"RING RAT?!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Man I saw her go into your room. It's alright we all do it." Brock gasped out, trying to claw his way out of the larger mans grip.  
  
"She isn't a fucking ring rat! You will say you're sorry RIGHT NOW!" Tightening his grip Mark glared at him, his eyes narrowing into tiny slits, his breathing erratic.  
  
"Mark he can't breathe." Maranda laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Do you know what he called you?" He spat out angrily.  
  
"Honey, you have to let him go. He's turning purple." She shook her head knowing that it was going to take more than that to get him to let him go.  
  
"Mark let him go now!" She said harshly, causing him to drop Brock heavily to the ground. She sighed with relief and smiled slightly at him.  
  
"Babe you know that people that don't know me would think I was a ring rat going into your room. It's a mistake, nothing more." She soothed, rubbing his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mark raked a hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
"Get out." He growled to the man lying in a heap on the floor. Brock struggled to his feet and stumbled out of the dressing room, coughing.  
  
He heard giggling and turned around to ask her what the hell was so funny. She took one look at him and sat on the sofa, shaking her head.  
  
"Mark put on some pants." She said, still laughing. Looking down at himself he saw that he was indeed still without clothes on. For the first time in his life he blushed to the roots of his hair.  
  
"Good idea." He picked the pants up that had fallen on the floor and disappeared into the bathroom. Maranda stuck her head into the still steamy room and looked around.  
  
"I'm hungry babe, I'm going to go get a snack." She told him, walking up behind him.  
  
"Alright. Just stay away from Brock." He told her nodding in the mirror.  
  
  
  
"I'll be back in a few. Love you." She kissed him quickly and disappeared out of the room.  
  
Walking down the hall she didn't notice that she had gained an admirer. Humming softly to herself suddenly she broke into a soft song. Her voice floating through the halls quietly stopping many people in their tracks.  
  
I saw a man sitting on a hillside  
  
Watching the soil bake dry  
  
Looking across at the rain clouds forming  
  
In another man's sky  
  
As the sun beat's down, relentless  
  
On his crops, withered and dying  
  
While the raindrops fall on another man's land  
  
Maranda sang as she picked up a plate and started picking her favorite fresh fruits and vegetables. Her voice had gained momentum and rose with each word. Superstars and employees alike started to gather around her.  
  
One man's rain  
  
The same desert, the same god  
  
And it only rain's once a year  
  
Why is one man blessed with plenty  
  
While the other's left to scratch in the dirt?  
  
One man's rain, means another man's famine  
  
One man's sky is another man's earth  
  
One man's riches leave another man poorer  
  
One man's temple mocks another man's faith  
  
One man's gain leave's another without  
  
The song wasn't finished but Maranda stopped singing to pop a strawberry into her mouth. Applause erupted around her and she spun around, blushing a bright red crimsoned.  
  
"You've gotten better." Amy Dumas commented, stepping forward to embrace the surprised girl.  
  
"I can't believe this. I'm so embarrassed." Maranda groaned, hiding her face in Amy's shoulder. She patted her back and chuckled.  
  
"Girl you have the voice of an angel. Of course people are going to notice." She told her forcing her to show her red face.  
  
Looking around Maranda groaned and shook her head. "Stop looking at me like that!" She burst out, glaring at all the people. They all smiled and slowly began to walk away, a few walked up and complimented her on her singing abilities and she just stood there, mortified.  
  
Everyone had finally disappeared, all except Amy, matt and Jeff. Truth be told the singing was a way to get her mind off the gut wrenching pain that was tearing its way through her abdomen. Grimacing at the pain she sat down in a chair and started to massage her temples.  
  
"Hey it's not that bad.' Matt commented to which she answered with an angry glare. Amy cocked her head to the side and looked at her sudden realization dawning on her.  
  
"Ahhh. I see. Pale face, slight bloating. I have some Pamprin in my locker if you want it. And chocolate." She offered helpfully.  
  
"Really? Oh thank god! I packed so fast last night that I forgot to pack anything!" Maranda said meaningfully and Amy nodded.  
  
"No problem. I'll even have the guys go on another chocolate run." She turned back to Team extreme and they both looked surprised.  
  
"Oh god! Now we have two!" Jeff said in a mock horrified voice. "Quick Matt, lets get out of here. Give me the Big Show, give me Triple H, hell give me the Fabulous Moolah! Just don't give me two women with PMS." He grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt and pretended to shield himself by pulling him in front of him.  
  
"Ha, bloody, Ha." Maranda muttered rolling her eyes. She really did feel like hell, her stomach felt like someone was sticking a hot poker into it, her head ached, her back hurt, and her clothes didn't fit right. Plus the mood swings were horrible, one minute she was happy as a lark, the next she felt like tearing into the first person that looked at her wrong.  
  
"Sorry." Jeff muttered afraid of what might happen if he didn't apologize. They had been on the receiving end of one of Amy's temper during that time of the month. They had both gotten chewed out but it had been Matt that had eaten her last chocolate bar.  
  
"We're outta here ladies." Matt grabbed his brother by the shoulder and hauled him out the door. Maranda and Amy looked at each other before bursting out laughing.  
  
"I'll go get you those meds and chocolate. Be back in a few." Amy told her, still grinning. Maranda nodded her thanks and stood to her feet, stretching her arms over her head, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. When she opened them she saw a blond haired man leering at her. She recognized him as Chris Nowinski, and she only preyed that he was a little bit more likeable out of the ring than he was in.  
  
"Damn. Now that's what I call prime choice." He muttered, giving a low whistle. No such luck, he was an even bigger jerk out of it would appear.  
  
"Look I'm not feeling well. So please just go away." She practically begged, taking a step back as he took one forward.  
  
"You're new." He stated.  
  
"No. You just don't know me. If you did you wouldn't be pushing your luck." She snapped.  
  
"Oh feisty." He reached out with a hand and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I like that." He muttered backing her into a corner.  
  
  
  
From a distance it looked like the two were sharing an intimate moment alone and that was exactly what Mark thought it was. He cursed and stormed back down the hall, fury burning in his eyes.  
  
Maranda smiled slightly as Chris ran a finger down her cheek. He let his guard down long enough and her smile grew wider. She slammed her knee into his groin then into his chin when he bent at the waist, with one hand she pushed and he fell hard to the floor.  
  
"Idiot." She muttered as he fell to the ground gasping. She stalked back to Marks dressing room, silently fuming but putting a smile on her face as soon as she walked in.  
  
"Mark? Babe are you here?" She called, taking a step back when he walked out of the dressing room. A rage like none she had ever seen glittering in his eyes and blood ripping from his knuckles.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked alarmed.  
  
"Did you have fun?" He hissed, advancing on her.  
  
"Mark what the hell is wrong with you"? She asked, suddenly scared.  
  
"I saw you with Nowinski." He bit out harshly taking her by the shoulders. "You're just like your sister." He said coldly. Pure rage flashed in Maranda's eyes at his words and she wrenched out of his grasp. Before she could stop herself her hand flew to his face and hit him as hard as she could, causing him to stumble a bit and his head to snap to the side, leaving a white mark shining on his cheek.  
  
"Was that before or after I kneed him in the balls?!" She demanded angrily, tears starting to form in her eyes at his assumption. Surprise flashed across his face soon followed by regret. He opened his mouth then snapped it shut when she held her hand up.  
  
"When you finally get it through your thick head that I'm not my sister I'll be with Glen." She yelled, storming out before he could stop her. He sat down and buried his face in his hands berating himself for acting like an idiot. After a few minutes he jumped up and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to one of the main dressing rooms that Glen was sharing with two other superstars. He didn't pause to knock as he barreled into the room coming face to face with a flustered looking Glen, Andrew, and Dwayne. Glen sat to the side, in full gear, his mask hanging limply from his hand, Dwayne was sitting to the other side in nothing but a pair of jeans, Andrew on the other hand looked scared out of his mind.  
  
"Where is she?" He growled and Glen shook his head.  
  
"Gone." He snapped, sitting on a bench.  
  
"What do you mean gone?!" He bellowed and Glen's head snapped up.  
  
"Look man, when a six foot tall red head with PMS barges into your dressing room ranting that she is going to rip her boyfriends balls off and shove them down his throat and then demands your room key, you damn well give it to her and you do NOT ask questions." Glen explained and Mark shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.  
  
"I have never in my life been afraid of a woman, but that girl scared me." Andrew said.  
  
"Man you haven't seen her when she's jonesing for chocolate. Now THAT'S scary." Glen told him shaking his head slightly.  
  
"What the hell did you do to piss her off?" He asked, looking his best friend in the eye. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I accused her of cheating on me." He mumbled.  
  
"You did WHAT?" Dwayne demanded, his eyes going wide.  
  
"Yeah stupid I know, but with the whole Sara thing..........." He stopped when Amy burst through the door and promptly slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"You know, all men are stupid, but you have got to be the stupidest of them all!" She said hotly, hitting him in the head again. "I saw Maranda a few minutes ago storming out of the building when I stopped her she whirled around and almost decked me, and then she told me the whole story. I swear if I were a man I would beat the living shit outta you!" She glared at him and he had the good grace to look embarrassed and to drop his eyes to the floor.  
  
"A piece of advice for you Mark, trust her. She loves you and I swear I am not seeing why right now." She told him coldly, turning to walk out, she pause and grinned evilly in his direction.  
  
"You might want to go check on your bike, that's where she was headed when I last saw her." She shot back over her shoulder and walked out. The four men in the locker room looked at each other for a few seconds before all of them bolted toward the door and started running down the hall. Mark because he was hoping she was still around so he could apologize and the other three to see if she had actually stolen his bike. One thing about Mark, you didn't mess with his  
  
bike, no matter who you were. They made a strange sight, three seven footers running flat out down the corridors, and one shorter man keeping pace and grinning like a mad man. It took only a few minutes to come to the in door park garage and when they did the first thing they saw was a security guard looking shocked, and holding his midsection. They all skidded to a halt where the bike was suppose to be parked, now only one thin skid mark showing where she had taken off.  
  
"She stole my bike." Mark said in disbelief, his eyes going wide.  
  
"I couldn't do anything to stop her Mr. Calloway I swear. I tried and she kicked me in the stomach, and then told me to 'fuck off'." The man explained, looking at Mark in fear.  
  
"She stole my bike." He muttered again, almost like he was in a trance. Glen looked at the Andrew and Dwayne and grinned.  
  
"I think he's in shock." He said flatly, patting Mark on the back. Then to their surprise and to the group that had gathered around them he started to laugh. Not a slight chuckle but a full out belly laugh.  
  
"Man, you okay?" Andrew asked worriedly. Mark could only nod as he looked in the general direction of where she had gone.  
  
"That girl has balls." One of the superstars whispered as they watched in shock as Mark turned to Glen.  
  
"Can I borrow your car and your spare key card?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." He took the keys from his pocket and tossed them to him. Mark turned and was about to walk away when he heard a loud whistle.  
  
"Take her this!" Amy told him, tossing him a package. He caught it and inspected it, then promptly dropped it to the floor. A package of light green and pink tampons was the offending item.  
  
"No way in hell!" He roared and Amy laughed.  
  
"Yes way. Take them to her or stop by the store." She tapped her chin thoughtfully and grinned at him. "I have always wondered what the American Badass would look like buying tampons." Amy laughed when he quickly bent to retrieve the package off the floor and she dug back into the pockets of her cargo jeans.  
  
"Oh and these." She tossed him a bottle which he caught with apprehension. Sighing he nodded his head and pocketed the bottle of pamprin.  
  
"If you really want to get on her good side buy her chocolate before you go back or you might wind up minus a vital part of your male anatomy." Trish advised, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Okay who doesn't know that I just had my bike stolen by an eight-teen year old girl?" He asked exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone, which included most of the WWE locker room shrugged and looked at the infallible Mark Calloway with slight smiles on their faces.  
  
"I give up!" He sighed, turning and walking away. When he got in the car and drove off everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Think it's safe?" Andrew asked. Glen nodded his head and as one everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"She's got him whipped!" Stephanie said, giggling.  
  
"Wrapped around her perfectly manicure little finger." Stacy agreed.  
  
"I don't know what you're all laughing at. That girl's just mean!" Chris Nowinski bellowed walking to the center of the group.  
  
"Maranda doesn't have a mean bone in her body." Glen said shaking his head then cocked it to the side in typical Kane fashion. "Unless you piss her off." He muttered then narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to her?!" He demanded.  
  
The younger man took several steps back and looked around wide eyed. "Nothing!" He squeaked and at the disbelieving faces he sighed. "Okay so I hit on her."  
  
"And......" Amy prompted.  
  
"Tried to kiss her." He muttered. "She kicked your ass didn't she?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"It's about time." Molly Holly muttered.  
  
"Never mess with a woman with PMS. Especially when she just happens to be Mark Callaway's girlfriend and has one hell of a right hook." Jeff said, eyeing the other man with pity.  
  
"Oh man, I don't know who to feel sorrier for, you or Mark." Glen shook his head and glanced over at Nowinski who looked about ready to explode.  
  
"Before you think about trying to get back at her just remember most of us have know that girl since she was fourteen and she's like a baby sister to us. If Mark doesn't hurt you believe me I will. Stay away from her." He threatened watching the rookie back away then turn and disappear into the locker room.  
  
"Right now I'm feeling sorrier for Mark. What is he going to walk in on?" He muttered to Dwayne.  
  
"Man that's for him to find out and for us to hope to god we never do." He answered walking with his back into the arena. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter ten  
  
As per Trish's suggestion Marks first stop on the way back to the hotel was a candy store. He bought a huge box a godiva chocolates and a chocolate rose to go with it. Once in the car he put the tampons and Pamprine into the bag that held the chocolate and got in the car, peeling out of the parking lot like the devil was after him. He felt like the words biggest jackass, accusing her of something that eh should have known that she would never do. She had the right to slap him, hell she had the right to beat the living shit out of him for it. He whinced and hope it wouldn't come to that, she could hold her on and with what he had taught her had no doubt that she would give him a run for his money.  
As he got in the elevator he felt a knot of trepidation forming in his stomach. As the elevator door opened he stepped out and took a deep breath, getting ready for the battle that was sure to come. For some strange reason Glen wasn't staying on the reserved floors that was designated for the other wrestlers, which would be off limits to any non WWE performers or employees. So because of that he made his way quickly down the hall hoping that no-one would see him let alone recognize him, but as he neared the room he heard a door being thrown open and drunken giggles erupt from with in as several obviously drunk girls stumbled out. They took one look at him and squealed in delight.  
"You're The Undertaker!" One shrieked and he sighed, nodding his head.  
"Excuse me ladies but I don't have time right now." He told them a gentlemanly smile on his lips.  
"Oh but we're your biggest fans." Another one crooned.  
"I'm sorry but I really have to go." He was standing just out side the room, hoping he could make it in before they decided to ask for autographs.  
"I can make it worth your while." One said huskily and as she did the door was thrown open and a very pissed Maranda stood in front of them wrapped in a terry cloth bathrobe, her hair wild from the Bike ride.  
"What do you want?" She demanded, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.  
"Look little girl but we are trying to have an adult conversation here." The red head in the group said patronizing.  
"Darling' I'm sorry. I lost my temper, please forgive me." Mark ignored the throng of girls and put on his best puppy dog face.  
"Forgive you?!" She threw her head back and gave a humorless laugh. "You accused me of cheating on you. With Chris Nijinsky no less! For god sake Mark give me a little credit! And then you had the balls to tell me I'm just like my sister!! Sorry Deadman but I think I have every right to be pissed" She hissed, then noticing that the other girls were still standing around.  
"Oh and you!" You are having an adult conversation?! More like you're trying to get you're groove on." She turned furious eyes toward the girls and stepped out into the hall.  
Again she planted her hands on her hips and sent Mark a glare that would have melted stone.  
"As for you.....Fuck off!" She hissed, walking back into the room and slamming the door in his face. For a minute he just stared at the door, and then he knocked softly. A muffled go to hell was heard and he sighed, digging into his pocket.  
"Wait, why would you want to mess with that little girl when you can have anyone one of us......or all three?" The red head asked, tittering a little bit. Mark sighed deeply and took out the key card, flipping it over to insert into the lock.  
"I really don't think that you would understand." He snapped taking a deep breath and opening the door.  
He stepped into the completely dark room, blinking trying to adjust to the darkness. Looking around he noticed a glow coming from the bathroom, it was too soft to be from a light. Walking softly across the carpet he peeked into the bathroom and smiled when he saw that she had shed her bathrobe, lite a few candles and was in the process of taking a bubble bath. She was reading a book and a pair of head phones over her ears, soft strands of "The Thunder Rolls" could be heard very faintly as she bobbed her head to the music. He stood and watched her for a few minutes before clearing his throat to make himself known. She didn't' hear him however.  
"Stupid closed minded scientists." She muttered, turning the page of her book, revealing it to be a study of UFO cases. Giving a growl of annoyance she tossed the book over her shoulder, narrowly missing his head, and leaned her head against the back of the tub, closing her eyes. Humming softly she didn't hear Mark approach nor saw him when he knelt down beside the bathtub.  
Her eyes flew opened when she felt a body poof glide over her skin.  
"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, suddenly a very tired look coming over her features.  
"Apologizing." He muttered, pouring cantaloupe scented body wash on the poof.  
"Leave me alone." She snapped, sitting up in the tub, splashing water over the sides.  
"No can do darlin'." He told her.  
"Look Mark, I'm pissed, I'm hurting, and I just want to be left alone." She said tiredly, sighing deeply.  
"That reminds me. Amy sent this." He took the bottle of Pamprine out of the bag and handed it to her.  
Her eyes lit up when she saw and she snatched the bottle from him. "Amy is a godsend." She said happily popping the top off the bottle. She shook two pills into her hand, then got a slightly thoughtful look on her face and poured another one out. Putting them into her mouth she picked up a soda that she had left setting beside the tub and swallowed them thankfully.  
"Maranda, baby, forgive me, please?" He begged, his eyes pleading. Sighing deeply again she looked him in the eyes.  
"Mark, do you realize how much that hurt me?" She asked tiredly.  
"I know and I'm sorrier that you could know." He reached out and touched her face. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But for some reason I let myself get jealous, and I just hope to god that I didn't mess this up. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Mark, I love you. You KNOW that. And yes I can forgive you." He smiled at her and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. She pulled away and looked him dead in the eye. "But if you ever do something like that again, I will kick your ass all the way back to Texas. Got me?" She threatened and he nodded.  
"Yes Ma'am." He mock saluted and lent down to kiss her again. She put a wet hand to his chest and cocked her head to the side.  
"Don't you have a match?" She asked and a horrified expression came over his face.  
"Shit! In forty five minutes." He cursed loudly and stood up, holding his hand out. "I can call Vince and tell him something came up if you want me to." He offered, helping her step over the edge of the tub. Maranda looked down at the front of his pants and grinned cheekily.  
"That wouldn't be a total lie now would it?" She asked, suppressing giggles. He shook his head and rolled his eyes before handing her a huge towel to dry herself off on.  
"Do you want to come back with me?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Either way." She said, drying her hair with another towel.  
"Come on, you're my good luck charm tonight." He said playfully and she smiled.  
"Alright, give me ten minutes." S he told him and he turned to walk away. Spotting the bag on the floor she picked it up and opened it. She let out a squeal of delight and opened the chocolate, sitting it on the edge of the sink. Gathering the things she need she proceeded to get dressed.  
  
Almost exactly ten minutes and an entire box of chocolate later Maranda emerged from the bathroom, wearing a pair of loose jeans, a Deadman Inc.shirt and sneakers. Mark looked surprise when she was ready when she said she would be. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist. To her surprise he bent down and licked the corner of her mouth. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.  
"You had chocolate on your face." He told her playfully.  
"Is that all?" She asked, wiping her mouth again.  
"Yep I got it." He said. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened in shock when he saw an empty candy box and wrappers lying all around the sink.  
"Maranda? Did you eat it all?" He asked and she nodded happily. The caffeine in the Pampering and the sugar rush of fifty pieces of candy making themselves known.  
"Dear lord." He muttered, taking her by the elbow and guiding her to the door. Half way there she reached out and poked in the sides, he jumped in surprise and looked at her quizzically. She grinned evilly and tackled him, tickling him on his sides. She backed him against the wall a continued her attack. Not knowing another way out of the situation he finally got control over her hands and slung her over his shoulder. She squealed and tried to get down, wiggling for all she was worth.  
"Maranda! Stop!" He told her smacking her rear end, the resound smack echoing through the hotel room. She stopped wiggling log enough to do the same to him. He shook his head and walked back out into the hall. He sighed with relief when he saw no sign of the three drunken girls. Walking to the elevator he had no intention of letting her down, god only knew what she would do to him if he did. He should know better than to leave a woman with PMS a whole box of chocolate. Pushing the button on the elevator he jumped when she leaned down and bit into a muscle in his back.  
"Stop that." He scolded, tightening his grip on her.  
"Make me." She challenged, slapping his rear end again. He sighed and pulled the bandana off his head with his free hand.  
"Don't make me stuff this in your mouth." He warned, having no intention of doing so what so ever. She stopped wiggling and biting and just laid there pouting.  
"Good girl." He praised, patting the back of her thigh softly, just as the door of the elevator swung open. Inside the three drunken girls looked at them in shock, mouths hanging open. Maranda didn't see them and said something she never would have other wise.  
"You should have told me you were into bondage. I have a set of police issue handcuffs if you want to use them later tonight." She giggled loudly and he dropped his head, sighing deeply.  
"Maranda, sweetheart, this isn't the time." He grated from between clenched teeth. He stepped into the elevator and turned around so that he could push the down button. From her perch over his shoulder she looked at the three girls dismissively.  
"I still say we can use the handcuffs." She said pouting.  
"Maranda!" He admonished beinging to seriously think about putting her down. But he also had not doubt that nothing good could come from putting down his overly hyper girlfriend in an elevator. Considering that the girls had forgotten to get out at their floor they still stood behind them, looking like they had swallowed a lemon.  
"Mark put me down, please?" She asked, her voice taking on a little girl quality that he just couldn't resist. He set her onto the ground and she immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"You're feeling better then?" He asked.  
"Yep. Although I feel like I am gonna jump out of my skin at any moment. I should know better than to take three Pamprine." She said, giggling into his shirt.  
"What do you mean?" He asked confused. The door opened in the lobby and they both stepped out, followed closely by the three girls.  
"It has a ton of caffeine in it." She explained.  
"Oh and an entire box of chocolates didn't' do anything?" He asked sceptily.  
"Oh yeah!"Now I have a sugar rush AND a caffeine high!" She bounced away from him and threw open the lobby doors, stepping out into the cool night air.  
"Give me strength." Mark looked to heaven and shook his head. He followed behind her a few paces, keeping an eye on her, making sure that she didn't jump out into traffic. He gave a silent prayer of thanks when she finally led him to where she had hidden his motorcycle and gave another one when she climbed onto the seat behind him, without any argument. Thanking his lucky stars he started the bike and roared off at break neck speed toward the arena.  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
The ride was pretty much uneventful, well except for Maranda screaming wheeeeeeee every few minutes and the very strange looks they got going down the street. When they arrived at the arena Mark helped her off the bike and lead her past the Security Guard that had been appraising her earlier, he did a double take as she walked pass. No make-up, no sexy clothes and her hair wind blown she looked her age, but none the less beautiful. They were met at Marks dressing room by Vince who looked at Maranda and shook his head. The girl looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin.  
"I was just getting ready to announce that you weren't going to be able to make it." He told Mark and he nodded.  
"Sorry boss, but you know how it is." He said casting a glance toward Maranda. Vince nodded turning to walk away.  
"Vince do you think you could arrange for Maranda to sit ringside tonight?" He asked, tightening his grip on the girl who was swaying back and forth, a huge goofy smile on her face.  
"Sure, I'll arrange it with security and get another chair in the front row." tapping his chin thoughtfully Vince took a walkie talkie out of his pocket and quickly arranged for a security guard to come and collect Maranda and take her to her seat. Giving a warm smile to the couple the owner of the WWE walked away.  
Within seconds a man in a yellow tee-shirt with SECURITY written in black lettering on the back arrived and took Maranda to her seat. Pushing through the thousands of people she was thankful for the escort, getting past all the people without one would have been next to impossible. Even at that she was getting pushed around like a rag doll, people yelling and cheering all viaing for a one second shot on one of the many cameras located around the railings. Finally taking her seat she sank back in it great fully, pushing her hair out of her face. Many people couldn't understand why she was being allowed to sit so close to the railing, much less did they understand when she stood and pushed her way through the crowd and was allowed to put her hands over The Kings eyes.  
"What the hell?" He exclaimed, snapping his head around to look at her. When he got a full view he laughed and stood from his seat. It was during commercials and neither The King nor J.R was on the air.  
What are you doing here?" He gave her a warm hug and J.R. stood and did the same.  
"Mark arranged for me to sit at ring side." She told them, smiling happily.  
"That's great! Why don't you come and commentate with me and J.R?" He asked, motioning toward the spare seat.  
"By all means, please do." J.R said, smiling.  
"I can't guys. I feel horrible right now, and I don't think Vince would like me doing it without asking." She said.  
"Oh please!" King said, throwing his hands up in the air in an exaggerated manner. He was so much different in real life than he was on air. Yeah he liked the puppies, but he was totally respectful of all the women backstage.  
"Sorry Jerry, but really all I want to do is sit down." Maranda smiled appoilgectly just as one of the ring hands counted down the seconds before they would be back from commercial.  
  
Maranda sat through a match between Chris Jericho and Rob Van Dam, most of the time just looking around shaking her head at the almost out of control fans. Then suddenly 'Deadman Walking' blared through the arena and she sat forward, leaning her elbows on the railing and awaiting Marks entrance. He had forgone he normal entrance of ridding his bike to the ring and walked down, walking right past her and gave her an almost unnoticeable wink. Nodding her head in acknowledges meant she leaned back and propped her sneaker clad feet on the railing.  
When Glen's music hit she smiled at the irony. In real life they were best friends, yet they had to go out and beat the hell outta each other every week. Within minutes the match was on. She didn't know who was scheduled to win, and it really didn't matter to her, she just enjoyed the hell out of seeing someone she loved so much doing his favorite thing in the world and doing it with someone who knew what they were doing. Giggling as the match spilled out of the ring at onto the floor she sat forward as Mark slammed Glen into the railing a few feet from her. After getting back to his feet Glen grabbed Mark and put him in a choke hold, using the railing right in front of her for leverage.  
"How you feeling?" He asked, his voice muffled by his mask. Laughing she shrugged her shoulders in order not to give away that they were actually have a conversation during a match.  
"I had to threaten to gag her. She's hyper as hell. I shouldn't have given her and entire box of chocolates" Mark told him, his voice slightly strained from the hold.  
"Gag her?" The other man asked in shock.  
"She bit me!" Mark elbowed him in the ribs and he stumbled forward, going over the railing and landing in a heap at Maranda's feet. She looked down and smiled.  
"I told him I had handcuffs if he was into bondage." She said innocently, standing to make room.  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth Glen stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, mid move. She rolled her eyes and then gestured toward Mark, who was faking and injury in order to take attention away from the shocked Glen.  
"You're in a match!" She hissed to him and he snapped out of it.  
"Me. You. Talk later." He grunted as Mark tackled him to the floor. Maranda giggled and watched as the two friends proceeded to beat the hell out of each other. Regardless of how much training they had, that mat was hard, it didn't give, the floor wasn't padded, and back body drops really hurt when you hit the floor.  
At the end of the match, Marks hand was raised and Maranda stood to her feet, stretching when she did. She walked off not bothering to give the Security guard a chance to follow her. She wanted to get backstage to check on the two men. As she neared the backstage entrance she saw a group of people trying to barter their way into the backstage area. She sighed searching around her neck for her backstage pass, and then gave a loud curse as she remembered that her pass was still in the Hotel room. Standing up strait she pushed her way through a protesting crowd and looked the Security guard dead in the eye.  
"I have a pass, but I left it in my room." She informed him and the man shook his head.  
"Try again lady. I've already heard that one more times than I could count tonight." He told her loudly.  
"Look buddy, I am telling you the truth." She insisted, putting her hands on her hips.  
"If you don't get back I am going to have to remove you." He told her angrily. She rose and eyebrow and looked at him.  
''I'd like to see you try." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
"She thinks she's going to get in." One of the fans said, laughing.  
Maranda swung around and looked at the skinny man. "No I don't THINK I'm getting in. I KNOW I am." She told him turning back around. The security guard looked at her and stepped forward only to be stopped when a heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder and he was yanked back.  
"You touch her and I'll break your arm." Mark growled, taking hold of the man's shirt and yanking him up to eyelevel. He dropped the man and turned back to Maranda.  
"Come on Darlin'." He held out his arms and she went into them, hugging him tightly. Hearing the commotion coming from the group of fans she turned back around and looked at them.  
"Told ya I would get in." She said scarcastically, wrinkling up her nose.  
"Hey are we leaving or what?" Glen walked up along with Dwayne, Andrew, Stephanie, Trish, Terri, Amy, and Matt and Jeff Hardy. Maranda turned a quizzical face up to Mark and he smiled.  
"I told them we would go out with them." He explained and she nodded her consent.  
"You can ride with us Randy." Stephanie told her, leading her through the crowd and to a parked limo.  
"B----" She started.  
"Don't but me, Mark can ride with the guys or take his bike. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Stephanie grinned and opened the limo door. Marnanda sighed, turned, looked at the guys and shrugged before stepping into the limo. Stephanie, Trish, Terri and Amy followed, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
After dinner Mark and Maranda went back to their hotel room and from the look that Maranda had on her face Mark was afraid that she was going to fall asleep while she was walking. As soon as they walked through the door she began to shed articles of clothing, her shirt going one way, her bra the other, her shoes flying around the room like dangerous projectiles, and her pants being flung into the corner. Walking over to the bed she fell face first letting out a slight groan as she hit the mattress. Mark shook his head and pulled his shirt off, throwing it on a chair before sitting beside his tired girlfriend to take off his boots.  
"I don't wanna move." She complained, her voice muffled by the mattress.  
"Come on baby girl, I want to turn down the covers." He put a hand on her back and rubbed it in small comforting circles.  
"Do I have to?" She moaned, turning over on her back.  
"Yes you do, now come on." He stood as she rose to her feet and flipped the covers down. Almost before he was finished she crawled across the bed and plunked down. He sighed and stripped out of his jeans before climbing in beside her.  
"Come here sweetheart." He told her propping himself up on a few pillows. Maranda sat up and slid between his legs, her back to his chest, resting her head back against his shoulder. Putting huge arms around her he let his hands rest on her stomach before pulling the covers up to cover her nearly naked form. He kissed the top of her head and leaned back.  
"Sleep baby." He told her, reaching over to turn out the light  
  
In the middle of the night, well okay it was about six in the morning the shrill ringing of a telephone brought Mark out of a peaceful sleep. Reaching over he picked up his cell phone and opened it. As soon as he answered he could hear soft sniffling on the other end of the line.  
"Mark can I talk to Maranda?" One of Maranda's life long friends asked quietly and he nodded before realizing that she couldn't see him.  
"Sure, hold on." He sat the phone down and gently shook Maranda.  
"Wass wrong?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
"It's Sarah." He whispered and suddenly she became fully awake, she grabbed the phone and spoke softly into the receiver.  
Mark didn't' know what was being said on the other end but he could tell that it wasn't good, Maranda only made slight sounds during the whole conversation, words like its okay honey, or don't cry Sarah. As soon as she hung up she sighed deeply and leaned back against him.  
''I swear I don't know what the fuck she sees's in that jerk." She told him, referring to Sara's boyfriend William.  
"I don't know baby." He muttered, settling back against the pillows.  
"If he EVER touches her....I'll kill him." She promised, well on her way to sleep. Mark muttered a sound of agreement as his brain started to fog with sleep.  
  
Four hours and several cups of coffee later Maranda and Mark were on their way to the Tough Enough training camp. It didn't take long for them to drive the few miles to the House where the contestants were staying, and within a few minutes they were pulling into the driveway of the huge house that served as dorms of sorts. As soon as they arrived Al Snow walked out the door smiling.  
"Hey! Glad you could make it." He told them, opening the door for Maranda.  
"So am I. I didn't think we were ever going to leave, it took her forty-five minutes to get ready.'' Mark slapped Al on the back good naturedly and Maranda glared at him playfully.  
"Whatever." She waved her hand then stuck her tongue out at him, wrinkling up her nose.  
"Lets go met the kids." Al said, leading them into the house. Mark reached out and took her hand, interlacing their fingers. They walked through the front door and all activity stopped, everyone turned to see who had walked in. A few quite mummers went around the room as Mark walked through, his typical bad-ass image preceding him.  
"I think everyone here knows The Undertaker." Al introduced the group to Mark and he nodded in recognition.  
"Today everyone will get a demonstration of Mark in the ring. He will show you what a real of the business is like, so everyone get ready and let get to Trax.  
People jumped from their seats, clamoring to get into their cars and to Trax. Maranda laughed and shook her head.  
"They just want to see someone get their ass kicked." She said, grinning from ear to ear.  
Mark rolled his eyes and followed Al out of the room.  
  
An hour later Maranda sat in one of the chairs beside the ring, her feet propped up watching Mark lecture after the demo.  
''In this business just because you're big don't mean squat. It take heart to do what we do, it takes a love for the business and for the art of Wrestling, if you don't have that, if you want to be with your family 365 days a year. Get out now. I'm on the road 265 days a year, I rarely get to sleep in my own bed or watch my own T.V." He paused and looked at Maranda smiling slightly. "I never get to see the people I love. Take Maranda for instance." He said, nodding toward her.  
"So you never get to see your daughter?" One of the men asked, Adam was his name.  
"Daughter?" Mark asked confused.  
"He means me babe." Maranda spoke up, standing up.  
"Maranda isn't my daughter." He told them sharply turning back to the group. "But yes, I had to arrange for her to come with me while she is on Spring Break, just so I could spend quality time with her."  
"Okay people I want everyone to see how you can use your opponents own strength against him or her. "Maranda do you mind?" Al asked and Maranda looked at him.  
"Al, I'm not dressed to wrestle." She protested. He grinned in typical Al fashion and threw her a pair of shorts out of a nearby gym bag.  
"Then change." He demanded and she rolled her eyes at him.  
"Oh alright!" She threw her hands up in mock annoyance and walked away.  
A few minutes later she reemerged dressed in the shorts Al had given her and the sports bra she was wearing under her shirt. She grabbed the ring rope and leapt over the side lightly, landing on her feet.  
"This should be interesting." Al muttered as he stepped out of the ring.  
"Just remembers Al, this was all YOUR idea." Maranda called, turning to face Mark.  
"Everyone can see how much larger I am than Maranda. I out weigh her, I'm stronger and Bigger." As soon as he finished he launched himself toward her, putting all his power behind the charge. Maranda stood her ground, and waited until he was almost at her to step out of the way, spinning and pushing into his back with her foot. He flew into the ropes and bounced off, landing on his back. In an instant Maranda had startled his stomach and had his arms pinned to the mat with her legs. Al slid under the bottom rope and counted an extremely fast one, two, three.  
"Man you could have kicked out of that!" One of the guys said and Mark winked up at Maranda.  
"Sure, but hell son when you have a girl that looks like her stratling you chest, why would you want to?" He asked and Maranda smacked him on the arm.  
"Mark!" She turned a bright red and mark shook his head.  
"Aw come on baby girl, you know I'm just kidding." He mutter, his hand going to rest on her cheek. "Come here." He said and she leaned down, pressing her lips to his, her loose hair acting as a curtain shielding them from everyone.  
"Ahem!" Al cleared his throat loudly and both broke apart, neither really wanting to. They turned to look at him and at his huge grin Maranda stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at him.  
"Really mature Randy." He said and she shrugged, rising to her feet.  
"Never said I was, now did I?" She asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She stood to her feet to allow Mark to get up as well. He walked over to the ring ropes, sitting on the middle one, holding them open for her. She stepped between them and hopped lightly to the floor, taking a seat beside Al. Mark jumped off the ring apron, walked to where they were sitting, plopping down in the chair beside them.  
"So what's new?" Al asked, watching as Big gave instructions to the contestants.  
"Not much." Mark stood back to his feet, stretching as he did so. "The next time you feel like hell, you are not using me as your personal body pillow." He said, rotating his neck to the side.  
"I was perfectly happy to use the pillows; you are the one who decided you wanted to hold me all night." Maranda protested. Before Mark could answer they heard yelling coming from inside the ring.  
"Do not waste my time! Either learn it or get out!" Al yelled at a Girl standing in front of him. "Do it again!" He instructed, folding his arms across his chest. The girl looked like she was about to cry as she ran from one side of the ring to the other, falling against the ring ropes, her back going first.  
"Damn it! Get over here!" He yelled again, grabbing her by the shoulders. Holding her by the back of the head he forced her to look at the turnbuckle. "If this breaks, you are going to land flat on your back on the floor. Believe me it is not a pleastent thing." He let go of her and pointed to the outside of the ring. "OUT!" The girl scrambled out of the ring and as Maranda watched one of the other girls gave her a slightly snotty look before entering the ring, executing the move perfectly. Maranda smirked and turned back to Mark.  
"That girl is gonna fall on her ass, she is way too cocky." She muttered. Mark made a sound of agreement and gave a nod.  
"They always do." He said, putting his arm around her. Maranda snuggled against his chest as the girl in the ring got out and sauntered over to them.  
"Hi I'm Melissa." She said softly, her voice sultry. It was marandas turn to raise an eyebrow. Mark cleared his throat uncomfortably and turned to Maranda.  
"I'm going to the bathroom. Be right back." He kissed her quickly before disappearing down the hallway leading to the restroom.  
"I just wanna know one thing. How do you expect to keep a man like that? I mean, honestly, you look far too inexperienced to keep him happy." Melissa snarled hatefully.  
"Oh, I'm a great learner, plus with a teacher like Mark, you can't help but be good." Smiling sweetly Maranda turned her back to the girl and walked to where Al was standing.  
"Al can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, taking him by the arm. He nodded and followed her to a corner of the room.  
"What's up?" He asked, leaning against the wall.  
How's she doing?" Maranda nodded toward Melissa, not bothering to hide the look that came over her face.  
"She's doing really well. But she's to cocky, thinks that no one can beat her. Why?" He asked suspicion clouding her voice.  
"I thought the same thing. So did Mark. I'm not a wrestler Al, but I have been around this business long enough to know when someone is going to hurt themselves or someone else. And another thing, she tries anything with me and I am going to put her down." Maranda absently twirled a strand of hair around her finger, looking around for Mark.  
"Fair enough." Al told her, grinning.  
"Where the hell is Mark? He should be back by now." Maranda muttered.  
"Didn't he say he was going to the bathroom?"  
"Yeah, but he's been gone ten minutes. I guess I'll go find him." Flashing Al a grin she walked off in the direction that she had seen Mark disappear to.  
Walking down the hall she could hear voices coming from inside one of the rooms.  
"Look lady, I don't want to make you move but I will if I have to." Marks deep voice sounded through the cracked door as she made her way closer.  
"Oh come on. That little bitch out there can't keep you happy, I can." Melissa's snotty voice said.  
"I don't hit women. But you are pushing it!" Mark practically yelled.  
"You know he may not hit women. I on the other hand, have no problem with it." Maranda stated, opening the door. Melissa spun around and gaped in shock.  
"What, surprised?" She asked the dumbstruck woman. "One thing about me is, I have the temper to match the red hair." She walked over to Mark and wrapped her hands around his waist. "Tell you what, why don't we see how good you really are in the ring? "Just you and me, one on one, no rules?"  
"You think you can take me? I'm not going to let you beat me because you're screwing me." The girl hissed, angry that anyone would want to challenge her skills.  
"Now that's just gross." Maranda said, wrinkling her nose. With that she grabbed Marks hand and all but drug him out the door, down the hall and back into the training center. Looking around for Al she finally spotted him talking to one of the other male recruits. Ignoring the man he was talking Maranda stalked over to Al and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I told you if she tried me I would put her down!" Maranda growled and the man Al was talking to take a step back. "She tried me."  
"Oh boy." Al sighed. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention and shook his head slightly at the events that were about to take place. "Clear the ring." He ordered and everyone scurried out. He turned to the film crew that was watching everything with vested interest. "Turn the cameras off. You won't be filming this." He said and the cameraman nodded his head. He had learned long ago that when Al didn't want something taped, it damn well wasn't taped.  
"Give me your bandana Mark. I gotta keep this hair outta my face." She said, pushing her hair back in annoyance. He took it off and handed it to her, which she quickly put over her hair, tying it tightly at the back of her neck. Smiling slightly at the anticipation of the forthcoming fight she grabbed Mark by the back of the head and yanked him down and into a hard kiss. When she let him go Al gave a low whistle.  
"Damn. Aggressive little thing isn't she?" He asked, raising and eyebrow while grinning.  
"You don't know the half of it." Mark muttered, watching her leap into the ring. He watched as she lifted her leg above her head, stretching her muscles out. He smiled as she started to punch the air, her fists moving decisively, her feet following suit. Mark guaranteed she could hold her own against RVD and his educated feet, considering her's was just as educated as his was. She craned her neck to stretch her muscles then walked over to the corner of the ring, leapt up and sat on the top turn buckle.  
A few minutes later, a cocky Melissa walked through the entrance, walking to the ring with an extra swing in her hips. She got into the ring and turned to face Maranda, who was still sitting on the turn buckle; her head tilted back, eyes closed.  
Melissa stepped into the ring and Maranda hopped off her perch, walking to the center of the ring. Melissa looked at her and smirked, preparing to go into a collar/elbow tie-up. Maranda looked her over, tilted her head to the side, pulled her hand back and punched her squarely in the nose. The other girl fell to the mat, out for the count.  
"Like I said, I don't play by the rules." She shrugged and got out of the ring, walking back over to Mark.  
He looked down at her, a sudden idea shooting through him.  
"Marry me?" He asked suddenly, almost not believing what had just came out of his mouth. For a second Maranda just looked at him, her mouth hanging open as silence reigned over the room.  
"Huh?" She asked, blinking at him.  
"Marry me?"  
"YES!" She jumped up and threw her hands around his neck.  
They were both where they should be, in the place they had been heading for a long time. Both were finally happy 


End file.
